Blog użytkownika:Demon 189/Nie Możesz Się Poddać !!
'Kochani ! Jak widzicie, wróciłem wcześniej. Jest to związane z tym, że chcę wiedzieć czy ktoś będzie czytał to co teraz piszę. Komentujcie i mówcie czy jest fajne, ok ? A teraz ... opiszę wam postacie ( żeby nie bawić się w opowiadaniu):' #'Czkawka, Miłosz ( tak wpisałem się w to opowiadanie) i Valka są opisani w Opowiadaniu.' #'Śledzik - Średniej wysokości chłopak, o krótkich blond włosach, zielonych oczach i o miłej twarzy. Jego hobby to oczywiście siatkówka, czytanie ksiąg (specjalnie tak napisałem, ponieważ czyta książki po 1,5 tys stron) i muzyka. Gra na gitarze basowej. Jego jedyną wadą jest otyłość, ale świetnie gra.' #'Mieczyk - Średniej wysokości chłopak o długich blond włosach, ciemnoniebieskich oczach i o głupkowatym wyrazie twarzy. Jest bratem bliźniakiem Szpadki. I jak to Mieczyk uwielbia się z nią bić. Gra na Keyboardzie.' #'Sączysmark - Najniższy chłopak z naszej drużyny. Ma brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, piegi na policzkach. Uwielbia ćwiczyć, biegać i jak każdy z nas grać w siatkówkę. Umie grać na perkusji. Przeciwieństwo dilmowego Smarka (czasami xD)' #'Eret - Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany chłopak o średniej długości czarnych włosach postawionych do góry, zielonych oczach oraz z tatuażem na prawej ręce z herbem naszej szkoły. Gra na gitarze klasycznej.' #'Kamil - Wysoki, huderlawy chłopak o blond włosach, zielonych oczach i z okularami. Najspokojniejszy z całej naszej paczki. Nigdy nie daje ponieść się emocjom i zawsze próbuje pogodzić kłócące się osoby. Gra na saksofonie.' #'Jacek- Średniej wysokości huderlawy chłopak o czarnych włosach i piwnych oczach.Uwielbia siatkówkę, gry konsolowe jak i komputerowe. Jest jednym z największuch fanów serii Assassin's Creed.' #'Ola - Średniej wysokości brunetka o zielonych oczach. Uwielbia sport (piłkę nożną), dobre filmy, gry. Nowa w szkole, a później ... Cóż sami się przekonacie.' #'Oliwia - Średniej wysokości dziewczyna o pięknych niebieskich oczach i blond włosach. Młodsza siostra Oli. Uwielbia sport, siatkówkę, nie nawidzi piłki nożnej, uwielbia serię książek pt. "Zwiadowcy" (tak jak Miłosz).' #'Astrid - Wysoka (jak na dziewczyny) blondynka o pięknych niebieskich oczach. Ogólnie jest bardzo podobna do Oliwii, a może jest na odwrót ? Pojawi się w pewnym momencie ( nie na początku!) i zostaje "kimś"' #'Pyskacz - Nie wysoki mężczyzna, przy kości. Ma bląd włosy i brodę tego samego koloru, oczy koloru niebieskiego. Trener naszej drużyny.' #'Patryk - Średniej wysokości rudy chłopak z mnóstwem piegów, piwne oczy. Chłopak Oli. Jest kapitanem pewnej drużyny. Menda jak ich mało!!' Okey, ruszamy z opowiadaniem. ''' '''Narazie Demon_189. Nie możesz się poddać! =Prolog (poniedziełek)= Siemaneczko nazywam się Czkawka Haddock, … tak tak wiem świetne imię. Ale mogło być gorzej np. mój przyjaciel ma na imię Śledzik, ten ma dopiero beznadziejnie, prawda ? Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego takie imiona, co nie ? W sumie nie mam pojęcia, zawsze gdy pytam memę to mówi, że był taki rok, że nadawało się takie imiona i tyle. Dobra to może opowiem może co nieco o sobie, ok? A więc jestem wysokim (1,95m) brunetem, z podobno boskimi zielonymi oczami. Wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole cały czas za mną latają, a jak dadzą mi spokój to lecą do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Miłosza. Zapytacie dlaczego ? Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jesteśmy bardzo do siebie podobni. Miłosz jest tego samego wzrostu, ma takie same włosy (kolor i ułożenie, dlatego, że mamy tego samego fryzjera) i identyczne zielone oczy. Jak ludzie widzą nas razem i nas nie znają, myślą, że jestemy bliźniakami. Razem z nim jesteśmy najprzystojniejszymi chłopakami w całej szkole. A właśnie zapomniałbym chodzimy do 2C technikum o kierunku mechatroniczno-sportowym im. Borka Pechowca. Razem z Miłoszem, Śledzikiem, Mieczykiem i kilkoma innymi chłopakami jesteśmy w drużynie siatkarskiej naszej szkoły. Miłosz jest jej kapitanem, a ja jestem jego zastępcom. Szczerze on jest najlepszym kapitanem jakiego znam (a znam sporo) i nie widzę nikogo innego na jego miejscu. Mamy szansę walczyć o tytuł mistrzów Polski w Młodzieżowych Mistrzostwach Piłki Siatkowej, które odbędą się za dwa miesiące. Chyba wam na razie wystarczy, co ? Tak więc … Jest 5:00 mój ukochany budzik zadzwonił, chciałem go złapać i wyrzucić przez okno, ale niestety nie mogłem, ponieważ jest w moim telefonie. Więc wstałem i poszedłem wyłączyć go. Ubrałem się w mój uluiony strój do biegania, po czym zbiegłem na parter cicho, ponieważ moja mama jeszcze śpi. Tuż pod drzwiami leżała zielona smycz mojego psa Szczerbatka. Gdy się po nią schylałem usłyszałem cichutkie uderzenie o podłogę, odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem moją mordkę. Szczerbek jest dużym, długowłosym Owczarkiem Niemieckim. Zawsze rano przede mną się chowa, bo uwielbia się bawić, ale dziś się nie schował, ponieważ wie, że dziś mamy razem z chłopakami bardzo ciężki dzień w szkole. Szybko zapiąłem mordkę i otwieram drzwi, a przed nimi widzę twarz mojego najlepszego kolegi . - Eee … Miłosz? Co ty tu robisz ? - Wiem, że rano biegasz więc pomyślałem sobie, że mogę pobiegać razem z tobą. To problem ? - Nie skądże, a tak szczerze znudziło mi się bieganie z samym Szczerbatkiem. - No widzisz ? - A kiedy idziesz na pole ze swoim psiakiem ? - Cały czas ją tak nazywasz, a dobrze wiesz, że jest to siostra Szczerba i nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś jak się wabi. A wracając do pytania, właśnie z nią jestem. - Co jak to ? -Shadow !!!!! Gdy tylko Miłosz wypowiedział to imię, to Shadow wyleciała zza rogu mojego domu i szybko wpadła na Szczerba żeby się z nim pobawić. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Miłosz jak tylko dostał Shadow, zaczął ją tresować i nie musi chodzić z nią na smyczy, a ja byłem takim leniem i nie chciało mi się jej tresować. Po krótkiej chwili zaczęliśmy biec. Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą o różnych sprawach. O 6:10 „rozstalliśmy” się, Miłosz i Shadow poszli do siebie, a ja ze Szczerbatkiem poszliśmy do domu. Uzgodniliśmy że spotkamy się w szkole. Wchodząc do domu zobaczyłem moją mamę Valkę w kuchni, już zrobiła mi śniadanie. Moja mama jest brunetką z, dużym zielonymi oczami. Jej włosy są zaczesane w trzy warkocze, opadające na plecy. Szybko się z nią przywitałem i pobiegłem do łazienki wziąć szybki prysznic. Po 10 minutach byłem już na dole. - Cześć mamo. Co tam u ciebie ? - Przywitałem się z nią i usiadłem do jedzenia. - A dobrze, a coś ty taki wesoły ? - Zapytała mnie, śmiejąc się. - Mam dziś trening, zapomniałaś ? - Ja ? Gdzieżby, oczywiście, że nie skarbie. - Mhm, pamiętasz co jest jutro ? - Zapytałem z pełną powagą. - Oczywiście. - Mama posmutniała, zresztą ja również. Ale przecież wy nie wiecie o co chodzi, no tak zapomniałem wam powiedzieć. Jutro mija 15 rocznica od zaginięcia mojego taty, zresztą nie tylko mojego. Ojciec Miłosza również zaginął tego samego dnia co mój. Gdy miałem 3 latka mój ojciec wyszedł spotkać się z kolegami z drużyny. Tak, jak pewnie się domyślacie mój ojciec również był siatkarzem. Nazywał się Stoick Ważki. Za bardzo nie pamiętam co mówił wychodząc pytałem o to mamę chyba milion razy. Zawsze mówiła, że mówił „ Do zobaczenia skarbie. Wrócę za jakieś 2 godzinki, pa synku.” i wyszedł. Wszyscy ich szukali, ale nie znaleźli. Gdy minęło 5 lata zacząłem interesować się siatkówką, ale moja mama nie pozwalała mi grać. Tak samo robiła mama Miłosza. Wymykaliśmy się i ćwiczyliśmy razem. Pewnego razu nasze mamy poszły za nami skradając się i gdy zobaczyły co roimy były wkurzone strasznie. Zabrały nas do domów i zakazały grać, ale szczeliliśmy takie mowy, że się rozpłakały. Przeprosiliśmy i powiedzieliśmy, że chcemy być tacy jak nasi ojcowie, gdy to usłyszały zgodziły się, ale dalej płakały. Zapisały nas na treningi. Na których okazywaliśmy bardzo duży talent. Prawdopodobnie otrzymaliśmy talent po ojcach. - O której dziś wracasz ?? - Zadała mi pytanie, zmieniając temat. - Mam dziś trening, więc prawdopodobnie koło godziny 18:00. - Aha, ok. Może lepiej już idź bo jeszcze się spóźnisz. - Masz rację jest już 7:35. Do zobaczenia. - Powiedziałem to biorąc plecak i wychodząc z domu. Poszedłem do garażu po rower. Wychodząc prawie się wywaliłem o gumową kość Szczerbatka. Po jakichś 10 minutach byłem już pod szkołą. ='Rozdział 1'= Miłosz Właśnie wychodzę z domu i kieruję się do szkoły. Parę metrów przed bramą szkoły, wpadłem na jakąś dziewczynę, która od razu zaczęła przepraszać. - Przepraszam cię, bardzo. Nie zauważyłam cię. - Uśmiechnęła się, wypowiadając te słowa. - Nic się nie stało, a tak w ogóle jestem Miłosz Roman. - Powiedziałem to uśmiechając się do niej pokazując, że się nie gniewam. Oczywiście podałem jej jeszcze rękę. - Aleksandra Kosa, ale mów mi Ola. Sorry, że zawracam ci glowę, ale nie wiesz gdzie jest sala 38 ? - A tak się składa, że mam tam lekcję więc mogę cię zaprowadzić. - Ooo to świetnie już wpadłam na kogoś z klasy w nowej szkole. - Uśmiechnęła się, po tej wypowiedzi. -Ok, to idziemy ? - Zapytałem jak zawsze się uśmiechając. -Jasne! Ale Miłosz mam pytanie. Dlaczego wszystkie dziewczyny się na nas gapią ? -Haha, ponieważ bardzo ci zazdroszczą. - Mi ? Dlaczego ? Coś im zrobiłam ? - Nie teoretycznie nic im nie zrobiłaś ale fakt, że stoisz, rozmawiasz i śmiejesz się ze mną wystarczy. - Nic nie rozumiem. - Powiedziała z bezradną miną. -Chodzi o to, że one uważają mnie za jednego z najprzystojniejszych chłopaków w szkole. - Aha już rozumiem, a kto jeszcze zalicza się do tego grona ? - Najprzystojniejszych chłopaków ? Mój najlepszy przyjaciel Czkawka Haddock, poznasz go zaraz bo jest z nami w klasie. - Gdy tylko to wypowiedziałem zadzwonił mi telefon. - Przepraszam cię na chwilę. Odebrałem i to co usłyszałem mnie zatkało. ''- Słucham ?'' - Zapytałem. - Witam, z tej strony Stephane Antiga.- Gdy tylko to usłyszałem, myślałem, że spadnę.-'' Czy mam przyjemność z Miłoszem Romanem ?'' ''-'' Tak. Z tej strony Miłosz. To naprawdę pan ? ''- Hah tak to ja. Dzwonię w sprawie Mistrzostw.'' ''- O co chodzi ?'' ''- Zostały przełożone … na przyszły tydzień.'' ''- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!?!?!??! ''- Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli, gdy tylko mnie usłyszeli. Heh ja to mam szczęście. - Wiem. Ta informacja mnie również zdziwiła. I uprzedzę twoje pytanie Miłosz, nie wiem dlaczego je przełożyli. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania ? ''- Nie raczej nie. Chociaż mam spotkamy się na tych mistrzostwach ?'' ''- Hmm raczej tak, oglądając mecze z tobą zauważyłem parę rzeczy, ale porozmawiamy o tym na mistrzostwach, ok ?'' ''- Jasne na razie.'' ''- Pa.'' - Powiedział to i się rozłączył. - Miłosz co się stało ? - Zapytała mnie Ola. - Nie ważne. Widzisz tę grupkę ludzi ? - Wskazałem jej drugi koniec korytarza i czekałem na odpowiedź. Gdy pokiwała na tak, powiedziałem. - To jest klasa 38 tam mamy lekcje. Idź tam i powiedz Czkawce, żeby Poczekał na panią i powiedział, że jestem u Pyskacza i żeby przyszedł do niego. Będzie wiedział o co chodzi. Jeśli możesz. - Jasne nie ma problemu, ale najpierw powiedz mi, czy coś się stało ? - To nie twoja sprawa. - Powiedziałem to i ruszyłem do Pyskacza, ale mnie zatrzymała. - Miłosz, przepraszam, że cię wkurzyłam. - Powiedziała to patrząc w podłogę. - Nie. To ja cię przepraszam. Nie potrzebnie się uniosłem, po prostu zdenerwował mnie jeden fakt. Gniewasz się na mnie ? - Tym razem ja popatrzyłem w podłogę. - Oczywiście, że nie! - Powiedziała to uśmiechając się szeroko. - Oprowadził byś mnie na następnej przerwie ? - Nie widzę przeszkód, ale muszę już iść. - Powiedziałem jej to i ruszyłem do Pyskacza. - Do zobaczenia. - Dodałem przez ramię, uśmiechając się. Ale ona tego nie widziała. - Pa. - Stała i pomachała mi. Ale tak jakby sobie coś przypomniała, poszła pod salę 38 do Czkawki. U Pyskacza byłem po chwili, zapukałem w drzwi do jego pokoju i wszedłem. - Cześć Pyskacz ! - Przywitałem się jak zawsze. - O cześć Miłosz, stało się coś ? - Właściwie to tak. Przesunęli mistrzostwa. - Jak to nie dzwonili do mnie, wiadomo na kiedy ? Przed twoim wyjazdem, prawda ? - Tak przed wyjazdem, ale to nie jest dobra wiadomość. - Dlaczego? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że przełożyli je na przyszły tydzień, haha. - Niestety właśnie to powiem. - Powiedziałem to z kamienną twarzą. - COOOOOOOOOOOOO? Jak to ? -Normalnie, musimy się sprężyć na treningach. - To mało co powiedziane, zaraz idę do Pazurka. Musimy coś wymyślić, ale najpierw powiedz, czy Czkawka już wie ? - Nie, miałem mu powiedzieć rano podczas biegania. Ale brakło mi odwagi. To nie jest takie proste. - Miłosz to nigdy nie będzie proste. Znacie się od dziecka, na pewno zrozumie. - Zrozumie ?!? Na pewno zrozumie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel się wyprowadza za granicę ! - Miłosz spokojnie, kazałeś mu tu przyjść ? - Tak zaraz powinien być. Przepraszam cię Pyskacz, poniosło mnie. - Nic się nie stało. Wiesz już kiedy mu powiesz ? - Myślałem o dzisiejszym treningu, pomożesz mi ? - Jasne, że ci pomogę ! - Gdy to powiedział usłyszeliśmy pukanie. Czkawka Usłyszałem Miłosza, który wydarł się prawie na całą szkołę. Dowiedział się czegoś, niekoniecznie dobrego. Po chwili zobaczyłem jak pokazuje jakiejś dziewczynie klasę pod którą stoimy. Później jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali i się rozstali. Miłosz ruszył w nieznanym mi kierunku, a ta dziewczyna szła pod naszą klasę. Gdy była już nie daleko zawołała mnie. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo. Skąd zna moje imię? Miłosz jej powiedział ? - Stało się coś ? - Zapytałem jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Miłosz poprosił, abym przekazała ci, że masz poczekać na panią, powiedzieć jej gdzie jest i iść do Pyskacza. - Świetnie, a gdzie on jest ? - Eee no u tego Pyskacza, a tak właściwie kto to taki ? - To trener naszej drużyny siatkarskiej. Dlaczego jest u Pyskacza? - Nie pozwolił mi powiedzieć. - Uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Po pięciu minutach zadzwonił dzwonek. Na panią Mruk czekałem kolejne dziesięć minut. Gdy wreszcie raczyła przyjść, musiałem jej tłumaczyć o co chodzi jakieś pięć minut. Czasami dziwi mnie, że jest nauczycielką, strasznie wolno rozumie o czym mówimy. Wracając. Gdy już wszystko wyjaśniłem, podziękowałem Oli ( dowiedziałem się wcześniej jak ma na imię) i pobiegłem do kantorka Pyskacza. Słyszałem ich rozmowę. Miłosz ma nam coś powiedzieć na treningu ciekawe co takiego. Zapukałem i otworzyłem drzwi. - Siemanko! Stało się coś ? - zapytałem uśmiechając się. - Tak. Miłosz ci wyjaśni, a ja lecę do dyrektora. Zaraz wracam. - Powiedział Pyskacz. - Ok. - Odpowiedziałem Pyskaczowi, gdy wychodził. - Więc o co chodzi ? - To pytanie skierowałem oczywiście do Miłosza. - Zapewne słyszałeś jak krzyknąłem na korytarzu, prawda ? - Pokiwałem na tak. - Krzyknąłem z powodu tego co usłyszałem. Zadzwonił do mnie Antiga i … - Czekaj! Kto do ciebie zadzwonił ? Antiga ? Stephene Antiga ? Ten prawdziwy ? Jesteś tego pewny ? - Tak jestem tego pewny. Proszę nie przerywaj mi następnym razem dobra ? Zadzwonił do … - Ale jesteś pewny ? - Zapytałem już tylko po to, aby go wkurzyć. - Zamknij się wreszcie, stary! - Uśmiechnął się, jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach. - Powiedział, że mistrzostwa zotały przełożone… na przyszły tydzień. - CO !!!???!?! I co my teraz zrobimy ? - Zapytałem już lekko przerażony, ponieważ półtora miesiąca różnicy to strasznie dużo. - Jak to co ? Będziemy trenować, trenować i jeszcze raz … - Trenować, tak tak znam to . - Powiedziałem lekko się uśmiechając, ponieważ jest to tekst, który mówił nam Pyskacz od samego początku. Miałem zadać pytanie, ale w tym samym momencie wrócił Pyskacz. - Miłosz powiedziałeś Czkawce ? - Zapytał od razu. - Oczywiście. - To dobrze. Idźcie po Kamila, Mieczyka, Smarka, Ereta, Jacka i Śledzika. Zaczynamy trening. -COO!?!? - Wykrzyczeliśmy razem z Miłoszem. - To co słyszeliście. Albrecht powiedział, że jesteście zwolnieni z lekcji i macie trenować. Kazał jeszcze przekazać, że jak przegracie to skopie wam tyłki. - Na te słowa zaczęliśmy się śmiać z Miłoszem i po pewnym momencie dołączył się także Pyskacz. - Dobra ruszajcie bo musimy trenować ! - Dobra, dobra już idziemy. - Powiedział Miłosz, śmiejąc się. - Chodź Czkawka. - Dobra już idę. Po dosłownie dwóch minutach byliśmy już pod salą 38. Jak zawsze bardzo uprzejmie zapukaliśmy do klasy i otworzyliśmy drzwi. - Dzień dobry, pani Mruk. Musi pani zwolnić nas i Kamila, Jacka, Mieczyka, Smarka, Ereta, Śledzika. - Tak? A kto tak powiedział ? - Dyrektor Perfidny. - Aha skoro tak to jesteście zwolnieni. - Gdy tylko to powiedziała, wszyscy (oczywiście tylko ci co zostali wymienieni) podskoczyli i wylecieli z sali, ale po chwili się zatrzymali i wrócili do nas. - Chłopaki a po co nas zwolniliście ? - to pytanie skierowali do nas, ale dałem oczywiście odpowiedzieć Miłoszowi. - Pyskacz chce z nami porozmawiać… ja zresztą też. - Po tym ruszyliśmy spokojnie na salę gimnastyczną. Całą drogę zastanawiałem się co Miłosz chciał nam powiedzieć. Zanim tam weszliśmy, poszliśmy się przebrać do szatni. Po dziesięciu minutach byliśmy już na sali. - No widzę, że panienki już przyszły ! - Zaczęliśmy się śmiać, ponieważ on tak zawsze mówi jak się spóźniamy. - Tak, tak. Co od nas chciałeś ? - Zapytał Eret. - Miłosz wam nie powiedział ? Mistrzostwa zostały przełożone na przyszły tydzień. - COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO ? - Powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie, oczywiście bezemnie i Czkawki. - Jak to ? - Normalnie panowie. Do Miłosza zadzwonił Stephen Antiga i powiedział, że zostały przełożone. Nie będziecie chodzić na lekcje, tylko na treningi. - Świetnie. Jeszcze jakieś złe wieści ? - Powiedział Mieczyk. - Teoretycznie tak. - Powiedział Miłosz. - No to co to takiego ? - Zapytałem. - Chłopaki nie wiem jak wam to powiedzieć. - Popatrzyłem na Pyskacza, który tylko pokiwał głową na tak. - Po mistrzostwach odchodzę z drużyny, nie mogę tu już grać. - Gdy to powiedział był smutny, a nam opadły szczęki. - Jak to nie możesz grać ? - Zapytał Jacek. - Przecież to twoja drużyna grasz tu od … no od zawsze ! - Powiedział, nie wykrzyczał Sączysmark. - Stało się coś prawda ?- Zadał pytanie Kamil, wydawał się spokojny ale z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - Tak stało się coś. - Odpowiedział już nieco spokojniejszy Miłosz. - A powiesz nam o co chodzi ? - Spytał tym razem Śledzik. - No dobra. Moja mama powiedziała mi, że wyprowadzamy się do Niemiec. - Powiedział to strasznie szybko, a nam opadły szczęki. - Jak to się wyprowadzasz ? - Zapytałem Miłosza. - Moja mama powiedziała mi tydzień temu, że musimy się przeprowadzić do Niemiec, ponieważ będzie miała tam lepszą pracę. - Aha super !! Nie mogłeś mi tego wcześniej powiedzieć ?!?! Myślałem, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ! Jak widać myliłem się !! - Powiedziałem, a raczej wydarłem się na niego i wyszedłem z sali trzaskając drzwiami. Udałem się na parking pojeździć swoim bmx-em. Miłosz - Miałeś rację Pyskacz! Zrozumiał. - Powiedziałem to sarkastycznie. - No może trochę się pomyliłem, ale na pewno się dogadacie. - Powiedział to wierząc w te słowa. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Powiedziałem im gdzie idę i że wrócę po dzwonku. Szybko wybiegłem i pobiegłem pod klasę 38, czekała tam na mnie Ola. Uśmiechnęła się na mój widok i zaczęła iść w moją stronę. Przywitaliśmy się jak przystało na znajomych i zacząłem ją oprowadzać po szkole. Byliśmy na drugim piętrze, gdy podbiegła do nas jakaś młodsza (piękna) dziewczyna. - Cześć Ola jak tam twoja nowa klasa ? - Zapytała. - Cześć Oliwia, jest nienajgorzej, a twoja ? - Też jest spoko, siostrzyczko. - To mnie zamurowało. - Przepraszam, kto ? - Zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. Dwie przeciwności. - Przepraszam Cię Miłosz. To moja młodsza siostra Oliwia, Oliwio to jest Miłosz Roman kapitan … - Ten Miłosz Roman ?!? Kapitan drużyny siatkarskiej naszej szkoły ? Najlepszy siatkarz razem z Czkawką w całej Polsce ? To naprawdę ty ? - Zapytała podekscytowana. - Haha Nie sądzę, żebyśmy razem z Czkawką byli najlepszymi siatkarzami w Polsce, ale reszta się zgdza. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. - Miło mi cię poznać, Oliwio. - Powiedziałem to podając jej rękę . - Nie mogę uwierzyć … Mi również miło ciebie poznać. A co robicie ? - Chce mi się trochę z niej śmiać, bo zachowuje się inczej niż inne dziewczyny w tej szkole, ale może być ciekawie. - Oprowadzam Olę po szkole, chcesz się przyłączyć ? - Zapytałem i zobaczyłem uśmiech na jej twarzy. - Mogę ? Naprawdę ? Jasne, że chcę! - Odpowiedziała uradowana. Gdy spojrzałem na Olę miała dziwną minę, tak jakby jej tu nie chciała. Oprowadzałem je tak z jakieś 5 minut i zadzwonił dzwonek. Pożegnałem się z nimi i pobiegłem na salę. Przed drzwiami czekał na mnie Czkawka. Ola Jestem taka wściekła! Co za idiotka! Musiała podejść wtedy gdy z nim byłam ? Muszę z nią pogadać. - Oliwia ! Zaczekaj. - Odwróciła się do mnie i podeszła. - O co chodzi ? '- '''Jak myślisz ? Nie możesz rozmawiać z Miłoszem ani razu więcej! Czy to jasne ?!?! - Co?!? Dlaczego ? - Bo prawie zepsułaś moje zadanie! - Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że … - Tak to jest moje zadanie. Chłopaki wiedzą, że oni będą w finale, muszę im pomóc! - Kosztem Miłosza ? Co on ci zrobił ? - Nic to tylko kolejny idiota, którego muszę w sobie rozkochać. Dobrze wiesz ile razy to robiłam. - Ale to jest przecież okrutne, nie możesz mu tego zrobić ! - A to niby dlaczego ? - Bo powiem rodzicom i Patrykowi ! - Rodzice wiedzą i zgadzają się ze mną, a Patryk… to on to wymyślił, więc nie masz na mnie nic. - Mogę jeszcze powiedzieć Miłoszowi. - Nic nie powiesz jeśli chcesz jeździć na mecze w tym roku ! - Ty … - I w tym momencie zawołała mnie Szpadka. - Ola chodź nauczyciel się denerwuje ! - Już idę ! - Odkrzyknęłam jej. - A ty, siedź cicho ! - Powiedziałam do Oliwii na do widzenia. =Rozdział 2= '''Czkawka' Jeździłem na bmx-ie i myślałem o tym co powiedział nam Miłosz. Po pięciu minutach wszystko sobie poukładałem. Miłosz teraz nie mógł prawie nic powiedzieć, ale powiedział. Prawie płakał gdy nam o tym mówił, więc było to dla niego strasznie trudne. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ja się na niego wydarłem. Przyjaciele tak nie postępują, muszę go przeprosić. Poszedłem pod salę i zacząłem na niego czekać. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek i po chwili się pojawił. Gdy mnie zauważył (czyli od razu) zatrzymał się i chwilę na mnie patrzył, po chwili ruszył w moją stronę. - Miłosz, przepraszam cię, wiem że to nie twoja wina, a ja się wydarłem. Wiem również, że to jest dla ciebie trudne i potrzebujesz przyjaciela. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że masz we mnie przyjaciela i nie zostawię cię. - Powiedziałem to prosto z serca. - Czkawka … dziękuję ci za to co powiedziałeś. Chodźmy na trening, co ty na to ? - Jasne bo Pyskacz będzie się darł. Miłosz Weszliśmy na salę i przywitaliśmy się zresztą. Pyskacz nie mógł sobie odpuścić i powiedział. - No i co ? Nasza para już się pogodziła ? - Wszyscy w śmiech, nie dało się inaczej. Po naszej głupawce zaczęliśmy trening. Wiecie odbijaliśmy w parach, później serwy no i w końcu mecze. Graliśmy sześć meczy po trzy sety (normalka). Dwie drużyny: # Ja, Kamil, Jacek i Smark # Czkawka, Eret, Śledzik i Mieczyka Dwa pierwsze wygrałą drużyna Czkawki, a reszte moja. O godzinie 14:00 na sali pojawiła się Oliwia. Zapytała Pyskacza, czy nie mogłaby z nami zagrać. Odpowiedział jej, że czemu nie ? - Smark! Zrób sobie przerwę! Wejdzie Oliwia! - Zawołał do nas Pyskacz. - Ok! - Odpowiedział mu Smark, a później odpowiedział mi. - W sumie jestem trochę zmęczony. - Uśmiechnął się i poszedł usiąść na ławce. - Cześć Oliwia, co ty tu robisz ? - Zapytałem ją. - Nudziło mi się i usłyszałam, że ktoś gra więc przyszłam zapytać czy mogę zagrać. Resztę historii już znasz. Ale jesteście spoceni. - Powiedziała chichocząc. - Zagraj sześć meczy pod rząd to pogadamy, a to jeszcze nie koniec. Nie wiesz gdzie jest Ola ? - Poszła do domu, mówiła, że jest zmęczona. - Aha ok. - Odpowiedziałem jej, powiedziałem gdzie ma stać i zaczęliśmy grać. Gra świetnie, prawie tak jak ja pięć lat temu. Graliśmy jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny i poszliśmy do szatni wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Później wyszedłem z szatni i spotkałem przez przypadek Oliwię. - Cześć Miłosz. Idziesz już do domu ? - Tak a co ? - A wiesz tak się zastanawiam czy nie mógł byś mnie odprowadzić. - Zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. - Jasne, czemu nie. - Naprawdę ? - Tak, idziemy ? - Oczywiście ! Wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Idąc do niej rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i w ogóle . Gdy byliśmy pod jej domem. Zjawiła się Ola. - Cześć Miłosz ! - I rzuciła mi się na szyję. - Stęskniłam się za tobą ! - A to niby dlaczego ? Przecież znamy się tylko jeden dzień. - Wiem, ale czuję się tak jak bym znała cię całe życie! - Spoko. Nie chciała byś pójść wieczorem do kina ? - Jasne wpadniesz koło 19:00 ? - Ok, do zobaczenia. - Odpowiedziałem jej i popatrzyłem na Oliwię. - Do jutra Oliwia, będziesz z nami znowu ćwiczyć ? - A mogę ? - Jasne. Rozmawiałem z Pyskaczem, powiedział, że możesz z nami ćwiczyć. - Naprawdę ? Strasznie się cieszę. To do zobaczenia na treningu, pa ! - Gdy tylko to powiedziała pobiegła do domu. - To do 19:00, Ola. Pa! - Pa! - Odpowiedziała i poszła do domu. Czkawka Wychodząc ze szkoły widziałem jak Miłosz idzie razem z Oliwią . Cieszę się, że nie myśli o przeprowadzce do Niemiec. Swoją drogą Oliwia świetnie gra w siatkówkę. Muszę zobaczyć regulamin, żeby coś sprawdzić, ale najpierw trzeba dojść do domu. Wsiadłem i skierowałem się do domu. Po jakiś 15-20 minutach byłem już na miejscu. Gdy tylko wszedłem wskoczył na mnie Szczerbatek. Przywitałem się z nim, zapiąłem go i wyszedłem na kilku minutowy spacer. Jak wróciłem, poszedłem sprawdzić czy mama już jest. Nie było jej więc poszedłem do siebie i zobaczyłem na ten regulamin. Czytałem go jakieś 20 minut i nie znalazłem żadnego paragrafu.. Zadzwoniłem do Pyskacza,żeby mu o tym powiedzieć. Okazało się, że on też się nad tym zastanawiał, ale nie miał czasu sprawdzić. Chwilę razem porozmawialiśmy i na koniec powiedział, żebym nikomu o tym nie mówił. To będzie nasza tajna broń. Po rozmowie poszedłem zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Razem z nim wróciłem do siebie do pokoju i wszedłem na FB. Napisałem do Miłosza. ''- Siemanko stary, co tam u ciebie ? ''- Zacząłem rozmowę. ''- No siemanko. Nic ciekawego idę z Olą do kina więc muszę się w coś ubrać, a ty ? Co porabiasz ?'' ''- Jem kolację, siedzę na fb i w sumie się nudzę. A dlaczego idziesz z Olą, a nie z Oliwią ?'' ''- W sumie to nie wiem, ale czuję, że chcę z nią iść.'' ''- Spk to miłej randki, a ja lecę chwilę pograć na gitarce.'' ''- Narazie !'' ''- Pa ! ''- I tak zakończyła się nasza rozmowa. Poszedłem chwilę pobrzdąkać. Później postanowiłem ruszyć cztery litery i poszedłem pobiegać razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Nie było nas jakieś dwie godziny, bo chwilę siedzieliśmy w parku na ławce i myślałem o tym wszystkim co się dzieje. Po powrocie spotkałem mamę w kuchni. - Cześć Czkawka, jak minął ci dzień ? - Wiedziałaś, że Miłosz się wyprowadza, prawda ? - Zaskoczyłem ją tym, ale nie aż tak bardzo. - Czyli już ci powiedział ? - Tak. Kiedy się dowiedziałaś ? I dlaczego mi tego nie powiedziałaś ? - Wiem o tym już od miesiąca. A dlaczego ci nie powiedziałam ? Dlatego, że uznałam to za nic aż tak ważnego. - Co nic aż tak ważnego ? To, że tracę najlepszego przyjaciela, brata to jest nic ważnego ? - Przecież go nie tracisz. - Jak to nie tracę?'' ''- No i w tym momencie zaciekawiła mnie. - Nie mówiłam ci ? My przeprowadzamy się razem z nimi. Będziemy mieszkać w jednym domu bo będzie taniej. - Że co ? - To co słyszałeś my też się przeprowadzamy. - To dlaczego dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję ? - Zapytałem strasznie podekscytowany, tym, że jednak nie stracę brata. - Bo uzgodniłyśmy z Elizą, że powiemy wam dopiero wtedy kiedy Miłosz wyjawi ci, że się wyprowadza. - Muszę iść mu o tym powiedzieć. - Już zacząłem się zbierać do wyjścia, ale zawołała mnie mama. - Synu jest godzina 22:00, idź spać. Eliza na pewno już mu o tym powiedziała. - Masz rację. Jestem strasznie zmęczony. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. Po naszej rozmowie udałem się do łazienki, żeby się umyć. Następnie skierowałem się do mojego pokoju, gdzie zrobiłem kilka rzeczy i położyłem się spać. Miłosz Jest godzina 19:00 i czekam na Olę pod jej domem. Gdy miałem wyjmować telefon aby po nią zadzwonić otworzyły się drzwi do jej domu. Wyszła w pięknej niebieskiej sukience, która podkreślała jej szczupłą sylwetkę. - Cześć, świetnie wyglądasz ! - Powiedziałem nie owijając w bawełnę. - Haha, dziękuję. Ty również świetnie wyglądasz! - Powiedziała uśmiechając. - Dzięki, to jak idziemy ? - Jasne. Wziąłem ją pod rękę i ruszyliśmy w stronę kina. Szliśmy w miarę szybkim krokiem. Rozmawialiśmy i się śmialiśmy. Gdy doszliśmy do kina kupiliśmy bilety, popcorn i weszliśmy na salę, w której grali film pt. „Marsjanin”. Film był świetny! Po nim poszliśmy do domu Oli okrężną drogą. Znowu dużo rozmawialiśmy. Gdy byliśmy pod jej domem chwile staliśmy i patrzyliśmy na siebie. Już miałem się pożegnać i iść do domu, ale Ola zrobiła coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Ona mnie pocałowała. Stałem jak sparaliżowany, ale po chwili oddałem jej pocałunek i tak się całowaliśmy parę minut. Gdy skończyliśmy uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Miałem jej coś powiedzieć ale szybko uciekła do domu. Postanowiłem, że powiem jej jutro. Ruszyłem do domu i to co mnie tam spotkało sprawiło, że o mało nie spadłem na podłogę. Przywitałem się z mamą i się zaczęło. - Cześć mamo! - Zawołałem z przedpokoju. - Cześć! Dzwoniła do mnie Valka. Mówiła, że powiedziałeś już Czkawce. - Tak powiedziałem mu dzisiaj na treningu, a właściwie wszystkim. - To dobrze mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość. Chcesz usłyszeć ? - Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Jasne, że chcę. - Odpowiedziałem śmiejąc się. - Czkawka i Valka przeprowadzają się z nami do Niemiec. Będziemy z nimi mieszkać. - COOOOOOOO!?!?!?!? Jak to wyprowadzają się z nami ?!? - Zapytałem mega zdziwiony, ale tak samo podekscytowany. Oznaczało to przecież, że nie stracę mojego braciszka. - Normalnie. - To dlaczego dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję ? - Zapytałem tym razem lekko wkurzony. - Bo uzgodniłyśmy z Valką, że powiemy wam o tym jak ty powiesz Czkawce. - Ok, rozumiem. Wiesz co za dużo wrażeń jak na dziś. Idę spać. Dobranoc! - Dobranoc synku. - Gdy to usłyszałem ruszyłem do siebie. Od razu walnąłem się na łóżko i nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Witajcie! Tak wiem nie było mnie długo, bardzo długo. Ale już wróciłem i jestem bardzo chętny na wstawianie. Z racji że napisałem całe to opowiadanie do końca nexty będą codziennie. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobają. A wybaczcie ale Astrid nie będzie w tym opowiadaniu, będzie w kontynuacji. Nie bójcie się, będzie Hiccstrid, bez obaw kochani. Przerzytajcie od początku mam taką radę, ponieważ zmieniłem kilka rzeczy. Ufff... troszkę tego napisałem, chyba wystarczy. Do zobaczenia i cześć. NeXt 'Rozdział 3' Czkawka Jest już niedziela, jutro zaczynają się mistrzostwa. Strasznie dużo zmieniło się przez ten tydzień. Miłosz jest z Olą, ja dowiedziałem się, że nie stracę brata i że przeprowadzam się do Niemiec. Umówiliśmy się dzisiaj z Miłoszem na polanie w lesie, gdzie zawsze strzelamy z łuku. Właśnie zmierzam w tamto miejsce i słucham muzyki. Chcecie wiedzieć jakiej ? To jest proste słucham utworu Alan Walker pt. „Faded”, to moja ulubiona piosenka. Ale wracając do rzeczywistości, za zakrętem jest już ta polana. Coś mi nie pasuje, słyszę śmiechy. Mam nadzieję, że Miłosz nie przyszedł z Olą. Jakoś jej nie lubię, mam złe przeczucia co do niej. Wchodzę na polanę i widzę Miłosza i Oliwię. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, bo nie widziałem jeszcze dziewczyny która strzelała by z łuku. Sekunda przecież Miłosz ma swój łuk w ręce, a strzelają razem. Czyli ona ma swój łuk ?!?! No dobra trzeba się przywitać, a nie stać tu jak słup soli. - Cześć ! Co tam u was ? - Zapytałem jakby nigdy nic. - Cześć Czkawka, chyba nie gniewasz się, że zaprosiłem Oliwię ? - Zapytał, lekko przejęty Miłosz. - Jak chcecie mogę iść. - Powiedziała Oliwia. - Nie nie gniewam, dlaczego ? Jesteś naszą przyjaciółką, więc możesz spędzać z nami czas. A poza tym, nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej dziewczyny która tak świetnie strzela z łuku. - Powiedziałem to i się uśmiechnąłem. Gdy to zobaczyli, też się uśmiechnęli. - No to fajnie! Może zrobimy małe zawody ? - Podrzucił pomysł Miłosz. - Jasne, że tak. Oczywiście jeśli chcecie przegrać! - Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała Oliwia. - Ha ! To raczej ty przegrasz ! - Krzyknęliśmy z Miłoszem w tym samym czasie. No i się zaczęło. Okazało się, że Oliwia strzela wyśmienicie. Konkurowaliśmy ze sobą kilkanaście minut, ale i tak wygrałem ja! (Zwycięski uśmiech xD). Później poszliśmy we trójkę na pizze. Pyskacz powiedział, że dziś mamy odpocząć przed tym tygodniem. Gdy razem z Miłoszem weszliśmy do pizzeri, podeszło do nas chyba jakieś 7 osób. Wszyscy chcieli od nas autografy. Nie mieliśmy zbyt dużego wyjścia i każdemu go daliśmy. Zamówiliśmy pizze i wygodnie usadowiliśmy się przy stoliku. Rozmowę zaczął Miłosz. - Czkawka jak myślisz, z kim będziemy grać jutro ? - Nie mam pojęcia. Ten tydzień był strasznie męczący, prawda ? - Jasne! Dawno się tak nie zmęczyłem, ale cały czas się martwię, że coś się stanie. - Popatrzyłem na Oliwię, żeby zadać jej jakieś pytanie, ale jej mina mnie zdziwiła. Na jej twarzy malowała się wina i smutek. W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Miłosza. - Słucham ? ''- Zapytał Miłosz. - ''… - Że co ? Gdzie, kiedy i jak ? - Zadał pytanie strasznie poruszony. - …'' - '' Jasne zaraz będziemy ! '' - Odpowiedział i zwrócił się do mnie. - Czkawka … Jacek jest w szpitalu ! - Gdy skończył mówić, szczęka opadła mi prawie do podłogi. - Co ?!? Jak to możliwe ?!? - Nie wiem, dzwonił Pyskacz. Powiedział, że mamy być w szpitalu jak najszybciej się da. - Dobra ty biegnij, a ja zadzwonię do rodziców i zapłacę. - Podałem mu kilka powodów, ale tak naprawdę chciałem pogadać z Oliwią. - Ok, ale bądź za niedługo, jasne ? - Zadał mi pytanie jak jakiemuś dwu latkowi. - Jak słoneczko na niebie. - Uśmiechnął się, ponieważ na dworze zaczęło padać. - Dobra to do zobaczenia. - Rzucił i wybiegł z lokalu. Zostałem z Oliwią, poszedłem zapłacić i gdy wróciłem zaczęła rozmowę. - Widziałeś, prawda ? - Zapytała jakby nigdy nic. - O czym ty mówisz ? - Odpowiedziałem na pytanie, pytaniem xD. - Dobrze wiesz! Widziałeś moją minę, ale nie wiesz dlaczego. - Masz rację widziałem. Nie wiem również dlaczego, ale wiem, że jak coś zrobiłaś to nie specjalnie. - Mylisz się! Wszyscy się mylicie! - Wrzasnęła wkurzona. Cały lokal się na nas popatrzył, ale nie obchodziło nas to w ogóle. '''NeXt' - Z czym się znowu mylimy ? - Powiedziałem to już lekko zaniepokojony. Ba ! Lekko ? Bardzo! - O co ci chodzi ?!? - O Ole, chodzi mi o Ole! Ona nie jest taka, za jaką się podaje. - Wykrzyczała mi to prosto w oczy. - O czym ty mówisz ? Czekaj! Ty coś wiesz ! - Tak. Ona… go… wykorzystuje. To jest ich plan. - Co kogo wykorzystuje ? Jaki plan ? Jakich ich ? - Oli i Patryka! - Kto to do jasnej chol*** ? - Patryk to jest chłopak Oli! Kazał jej „opętać” Miłosza i tuż przed finałem ma go zostawić. - Że co ?!?! Ty sobie żartujesz ? Jak tak to to nie jest śmieszne! - Powiedziałem to, ale już w to nie wierzyłem. Jej mina zdradzała, że jest to prawda i jest strasznie smutna. - Ty nie kłamiesz! Boże muszę powiedzieć Miłoszowi. Załamie się. - Nie! Nie możesz! To było moje zadanie! Ola zagroziła mi, że jak ci nie powiem to załatwi, że więcej nie tknę piłki do siatkówki. Ona już to robiła, miałam najlepszemu przyjacielowi jej „chłopaka” o tym powiedzieć. W tedy się załamywali jeszcze bardziej bo myśleli, że ich oszukujecie. - Już to robiła ? Czekaj! To dlatego Przemek z Gorlic nie grał w meczu ? - W pewnej części tak. To nie była wina Oli, tylko Elizy. - Posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie. - To jest dziewczyna Pawła Pietra. - Tej szumowiny ?!? - Znasz go ? - Zdziwiona zadała mi pytanie. - Jasne, że tak! Grał u nas zanim zdradził! Ale nie obchodzi mnie w tym momencie, co mam zrobić z Miłoszem ? - Ja mu powiem, ale dopiero jak będziecie mieli zagrać w finale. Nie chcę żeby wyszło to za wcześnie. Nie możecie przegrać ! - Okey. Ale jedno nie daje mi spokoju. Dlaczego mu pomagasz ? - Bo on jak i ty jesteście najlepszymi siatkarzami naszego pokolenia. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby Polska straciła was. - Powiedziała to bardzo szczerze i pewnie siebie. - Dobra to ja już lecę bo mi się oberwie. Do zobaczenia jutro. - Oczywiście, do zobaczenia . - Powiedziała to i zaczęła się zbierać, a ja już biegłem do szpitala. - Hah, fajnie jest mieć taką kondycję. - Sobie pomyślałem. Biegnąc przez całe miasto wiele osób próbowało mnie zaczepić, ale z wiadomych przyczyn nie mogłem się zatrzymać. Po piętnastu minutach byłem już pod szpitalem. Nasze miasto jest małe, ale i tak miałem kawałek do szpitala. W recepcji zapytałem gdzie leży Jacek Mikrut, gdy otrzymałem odpowiedź, zacząłem szukać Pyskacza i reszty. Okazało się, że byli na II piętrze. Podszedłem do nich i bez owijania w bawełnę, zapytałem. - Cześć co z Jackiem ? - Nie jest źle. Lekarz mówi, że nic mu nie będzie. Tylko nie będzie mógł zagrać w mistrzostwach. - Odpowiedział mi Pyskacz. - Co ?!? Czy … on wie ? - Jeszcze nie Miłosz próbuje mu to jakoś powiedzieć. - Tym razem powiedział to Kamil. - To dlatego tu czekacie ? - Tak, Miłosz powiedział żeby nikt nie wchodził. To tyczy się także ciebie. - Powiedział mi Smark. Miłosz Piętnaście minut po wyjściu, nie to jest złe słowo. Po wybiegnięciu z pizzeri byłem już w szpitalu. W recepcji dowiedziałem się gdzie leży Jacek i ruszyłem w stronę jego sali. Tuż przed nią był Pyskacz i cała drużyna. - Cześć wiadomo już, co się stało ? - Zadałem pytanie strasznie zdyszany. - Tak, został pobity. Nie stało mu się nic strasznego, ale nie będzie mógł grać w mistrzostwach. - Gdy to usłyszałem zaniemówiłem. To było jedno z jego największych marzeń. Gdybym ja przeżył coś takiego było by strasznie. - C-c-c-c-z-zy on już wie ? - Nie. Czekaliśmy na ciebie, bo ty musisz mu o tym powiedzieć, takie jest zadanie kapitana. Przy najmniej w naszej szkole. - Odpowiedział mi Pyskacz próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Dobra ale nikt nie może tam wejść. Czy to jasne ? - Odpowiedziałem i zadałem pytanie bardzo poważnie. Odezwałem się tak chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. - Jak najjaśniejsze słońce na niebie. - Odpowiedział Sączysmark za całą drużyne. Po tych słowach wszedłem do sali, gdzie zobaczyłem Jacka. Leżał na łóżku i patrzył na mnie swoimi piwnymi oczami. Widział, że mam kiepski wyraz twarzy. Zacząłem rozmowę. - Cześć Jacek! Jak się czujesz ? - Nie najgorzej, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie zagram w mistrzostwach. - Gdy to powiedział , prawie spadłem. On wiedział ! - Czyli wiesz! - Tak, wiem. Nie było ciężko się domyślić. - Przykro mi stary. - Nie ma czego. Będę oglądał mecz z trybun. - Naprawdę nie żałujesz ? To nie było twoje marzenie ? - Jasne, że było i jest! Ale nie mogę nic zrobić. Ty też nie możesz, więc przestań myśleć co zrobić. - Dobrze nie będę o tym myślał. Wiesz kto to zrobił ? - Nie wiem, nie widziałem. Ale cały czas zastanawia mnie jedno. Skąd ten ktoś wiedział, że będę w garażu. - Nie mam pojęcia. Komu mówiłeś ? I co ty tam właściwie robiłeś ? - Naprawiałem motor dla taty. A co jest najgorsze, mówiłem tylko tobie i Czkawce. - Nie myślisz chyba, że to ktoś z nas ? Jaki motor naprawiałeś ? Przecież twój tata nie ma motoru. - Kupiłem mu go na urodziny. Było potrzeba tylko kilka małych renowacji. - Gdy to mówił uśmiechnął się, ale w następnej chwili spoważniał i odpowiedział na moje pierwsze pytanie.- Nie tego jestem akurat pewny. Ale pomyśl nie dawałeś komuś telefonu, albo laptopa ? NeXt - Gdy o tym wspomniałeś … tak dawałem telefon Oli, bo chciała zobaczyć czy nie ma żadnej wiadomości na fb. Ale ona nie mogła tego zrobić. - Stary, jestem pewien, że ona tego nie zrobiła. Zrobił to jakiś facet. Nie masz żadnych innych „podejrzanych” ? - W tym momencie nikt mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Zapytam Czkawkę. Nie mów tego na razie nikomu, dobrze ? - Jasne stary! Ale co ty chcesz zrobić ? - W tym momencie dowiedzieć się kto i dlaczego to zrobił. Jak będę coś miał to ci powiem, ale teraz. Cała drużyna jest tutaj i chce się z tobą zobaczyć! Wpuścić ich ? - Jasne! W tym momencie podszedłem do drzwi i otworzyłem je. Cała drużyna z Czkawką i Pyskaczem na czele od razu do mnie podeszła i zapytała chórem. - I jak to przyjął ? - Wejdźcie i sami go zapytajcie ! - Przy tej odpowiedzi posłałem i szczery uśmiech. Wszyscy wbiegli do sali (prawie mnie taranując, ale to tylko taki mały szczegół =D) i zasypali Jacka pytaniami. Jakiś czas razem postaliśmy i porozmawialiśmy. Chwilę później poprosiłem Czkawkę żeby ze mną wyszedł i porozmawiał. Gdy byliśmy na polu Czkawka zaczął rozmowę. - I co powiedział Jacek ? - Mamy mały problem. I mówiąc „mały” mam na myśli duży jak cała Polska. - Co się stało ? - Zapytał zaniepokojony. - Jacek powiedział gdzie będzie tylko dwóm osobom. - Mianowicie ? - Powiedział mi oraz Tobie. - Ja nie zdradziłem!! Nie jestem Pietrem! Jestem też pewny, że ty również nie mogłeś nas zdradzić, więc kto to ? - Zastanów się, nie dawałeś komuś telefonu albo laptopa ? - Nie. Na 100% nikomu nie dawałem. - O Boże! - Powiedziałem to z lekkim zawrotem głowy. - Miłosz ! Co się stało ?!? - Tttt… Tooo … Ola! Czkawka '-' Ale co ona ma z tym wspólnego ? - Zadałem pytanie chociaż znałem już odpowiedź. - Dziś rano dałem telefon Oli, bo chciała coś zobaczyć na fb. - Ale Jacek ją widział ? - Zadałem mu pytanie, żeby upewnić się czy to jest stwierdzenie, czy tylko domysły. - Nie, Jacek mówił, że widział tylko jakichś chłopaków. Nie widział, żadnej dziewczyny. - No to na razie nie mów hop! (Ulubiony tekst mojej mamy =D). ''Nie możesz zakładać najgorszego! - Wiem, ale mam złe przeczucia. - Wiem o czym mówisz stary – Pomyślałem sobie. Jestem pewny, że to jej sprawka. -Miłosz, co teraz chcesz zrobić ? - Jeszcze nie wiem. Muszę pomyśleć, idę pobiegać… - Iść z … -… SAM! - Dokończył. - Dobra to widzimy się jutro ? - Tak, możesz wrócić do nich i powiedzieć, że chcę jutro ze wszystkimi porozmawiać? - Jasne już idę. Do jutra ! - Narazie ! - Odpowiedział i ruszył biegiem do domu. Pewnie poszedł się przebrać. Ja wolnym krokiem ruszyłem pod salę, w której leży Jacek. Zadzwoniłem do Oliwi i poprosiłem ją o spotkanie na polanie. ( ''Dla nie wtajemniczonych. Jest to miejsce, w którym nasi bohaterowie strzelali z łuku xD). ''Będąc już pod salą poprosiłem na chwilę Pyskacza i powiedziałem mu to co kazał przekazać mi Miłosz. Po rozmowie pożegnałem się z chłopakami i skierowałem się na polankę. Byłem tam mniej więcej po dwudzistu minutach. Oliwia już tam na mnie czekała. - Cześć Oliwia, co tam u ciebie ? - Zadałem pytanie, takie jakie zadaję zawsze na początku rozmowy. - Dobrze. Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego do mnie dzwoniłeś ? - Zadała mi bardzo mądre pytanie. - Jasnę, chcę cie zapytać czy kiedyś pobili jakiegoś członka drużyny przeciwko, której mieli grać ? - Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, a dlaczego pytasz? - Miłosz podejrzewa, że to Ola powiedziała Patrykowi gdzie jest Jacek. Ale nie wie o Patryku, rzecz jasna. - Dlaczego tak myśli ? - Jacek napisał tylko do dwóch osób gdzie będzie. Do Miłosza, który mówi, że dawał telefon Oli i mi, a ja nikomu nie dawałem telefonu. - Dobra. W takim razie to na pewno oni. Musimy mu powiedzieć, teraz! - Tak, tylko pojawia się jeden zasadniczy problem. - Tak ? Mianowicie jaki ? - Zadała mi pytanie i posłała pytające spojrzenie xD. '''Jeśli przeczytałeś, zostaw ślad w komentarzu. Dzięki!' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach